


A Little Disney Magic

by CasualOtaku



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Disneybounding, Fluff, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku
Summary: Just a short little fictlet written for JayTim Week 2020.  Based on the Day Two Prompt:Fairy Tales/Disney Princesses OR Book Inspired AU
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	A Little Disney Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I know the descriptions are vague, but can you guess who they're meant to be? I'll post it in the end notes.

Somehow, someway, Jason had managed to go his entire childhood without visiting a Disney park. Like most kids, he dreamed of going as a child. But now that he was older just the thought of that much artificial cheer in one place just made him want to break out in hives. Unfortunately, his new husband was a Disney fanatic. As in, Tim had a collection of park passes, plushies, all the movies on digital and sang Disney tunes in the shower fanatic..   
  
So when his Bruce gifted them tickets to visit Disneyland in California, Jason felt he had little choice but to play along. Tim had only been to Disney World, so he was eager to see the original park even if it was a lot smaller.   
  
Jason still wasn’t 100 percent on board, especially when Tim forced him into some cream colored pants and a bright yellow shirt as part of something he called ‘Disney bounding’. Apparently adults weren’t allowed to cosplay (thank god for that because he did NOT want to squeeze into a princess dress). It seemed the park didn’t want cosplayers to be mistaken for staff so they had to get creative and use regular clothes to hint at who they were supposed to be.   
  
Tim was in light blue jeans with a white button down and a blue vest. Honestly, he didn’t look too much different than he would on any other day so Jason didn’t really see the point. But it clearly made Tim happy and that was good enough for him.    
  
They grabbed their gear, headed out of the hotel, and made the short walk to the park itself. The gates hadn’t been opened to the general public just yet, so the crowds weren’t bad just yet. However, Jason did see a few people camped out on the benches waiting for the general admission lines to open while he and Tim breezed through the VIP entrance meant for guests staying in the privately owned resort.   
  
Jason felt a tiny twinge of guilt for the privilege, but then he remembered waiting in line for almost an hour to ride the rickety coaster at Gotham pier and realized there was a bit of joy in being able to skip some of that.    
  
Then he caught sight of Mickey Mouse greeting guests and the inner child he assumed was long dead, burst free of his confinement and propelled him towards the character as Tim laughed and pulled out his camera to get a photo.   
  
Mickey came with a helper that translated the squeaks that came out of him and Jason found himself gushing, unbidden, about how it was his first trip and he was happy to be there before posing for a photo. Tim took several then swapped it to auto so the helper could get one of both of them with the iconic mascot.   
  
It wasn’t until he and Jason were walking away that the embarrassment had time to catch up with the older man. “Oh god...I’ve become a Disney fanboy through osmosis.”   
  
Tim just laughed and leaned into Jason’s side. “One of us. One of us. Gooba, gabba, one of us. Time to get you some mouse ears.”   
  
Jason snorted and reached down to take Tim’s hand in his own. Far from feeling stressed he realized he was genuinely happy. Maybe there was something to this Disney magic thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guessed Belle and Adam (aka The Beast) you are correct. Have a cookie. 🍪🍪


End file.
